The applicant's dissertation research will be conducted on a topic related to racial/ethnic health disparities in sexually transmitted diseases. She has chosen this topic as a result of the marked disparity between minority and majority groups and her strong desire to aid in the control and/or elimination of STDs. Since she has not begun her first year of the doctoral program, her advisor has strongly recommended that she acquire further exposure to and background in epidemiologic research, and explore research areas of interest, before selecting a specific topic for the dissertation. Toward this end, she has begun to review the literature on STDs and health disparities, particularly among African Americans, including issues of access to care, race relations, and sexual behaviors. She is also becoming familiar with the numerous projects and other research opportunities available in the University and at nearby institutions.